You and I are The Same as Us
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Y de la vida de vigilantes nocturnos pasan a la de padres responsables y para ello no existe entrenamiento que puedan realizar.#Drabble/OneShot(?)#DickDami#Alfred#Batwoman#KatyKane#Nightwing#Robin#NightwingxRobin#RelacionesHomosexuales#Yaoi#ChicoxChico#SemiAU(?)#HistoriainspiradaporlaversiónchibideRichard
1. CHAPTER ONE

**Juro por todo lo que es bueno *referencias ¡Mucha Lucha!* qué yo solo quería centrarme en la escritura de mis Long-Fics pero cedi por encontrar la bella imagen de portada o icono para que corresponda a la historia.**

 **¿Por qué un Dick chibi?, parece un bebé un adorable.**

 **Hora de la magia.**

 **Los personajes son propiedad de DC Comics y sus correspondientes creadores.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER ONE: ALFRED PENNYWORTH AND KATHERINE KANE - BATWOMAN -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

\- Amo Dick. – llamo Alfred atrayendo su atención para que tomara la taza de café que le ofrecía desde hace unos minutos – Solo será un patrullaje programado, yo lo cuidare. – afirmo el hombre mayor colocando una mano sobre su pecho adaptando la postura de un fiel caballero obteniendo una suave risa por parte de Richard. El de ojos azules centro su atención en el contenido de la humeante bebida perdiéndose en sus pensamientos o eso aparentaba, dejo escapar un suspiro para finalmente tomar un sorbo.

\- Delicioso – confirmo ganándose una sonrisa de Alfred. – Ya sabes – comenzó moviendo levemente la taza sin tirar el líquido – la idea era de por si aterradora y ahora… - mordió su labio inferior buscando el valor de pronunciar aquellas palabras que en un principio solo se trataba de un irónico discurso – Cada vez que lo veo no evito sentir una dicha enorme a la par de un miedo tremendo. – el viejo mayordomo coloco una mano sobre el hombro del otro transmitiendo toda la comprensión que en ese momento sabía que necesitaba.

\- Grandes o pequeñas sean las preocupaciones, para cada uno son importantes. Y yo no esperaría que de un día para otro usted se convierta en el padre responsable que le gustaría ser mientras mantiene una vida nocturna tan agitada, ni el mismo Batman podría. – con aquellas últimas palabras se retiró consiguiendo colocar una divertida mueca en el rostro de Richard, posiblemente recordando el pasado.

* * *

Le vio rodar hacia su costado derecho con un suave bostezo llevando su mano derecha hasta el ojo para tallarlo y seguir durmiendo. Subió la pequeña manta con decoraciones de osos, deslizando su mano sobre el cabello oscuro dando caricias asegurándose de no despertarlo en el proceso.

\- ¿Ahora qué Pennyworth? – hablo molesto sin girarse a ver al mayordomo que recién había entrado a la habitación. – Suficiente es no poder salir a patrullar y tenerte como mi sombra no es…

\- Una pena escuchar eso Joven Damian, pero las órdenes del Médico fueron concretas, nada de actividades físicas por al menos un mes y completo reposo en cama. – expuso con total tranquilidad, llevando en una bandeja tres capsulas y un vaso con agua. – Y aunque me resulta enternecedor verlo cerca de su hijo, el cabestrillo y collarín no son exactamente accesorios óptimos en los cuidados de un bebé. – un rechinar de dientes y las capsulas desaparecieron junto a la mitad del vaso de agua. Con su rostro mostrando desagrado por la injerencia de esas sustancias exógenas, Damian le dio la espalda a mayordomo saliendo del cuarto.

\- Pennyworth… - hablo despacio el de ojos jade sin terminar por completo la frase pero el viejo mayordomo asintió, viéndolo finalmente retirarse a su propio dormitorio.

\- Tus padres dan más trabajo que tú, Jonathan. – dijo, asegurándose que el pequeño continuara con su sueño. Con ojos enternecidos subió la manta que por sus movimientos al dormitar había sido sacada, le recordaba un poco a esas malas maneras de dormir de Richard e incluso como Damian odia ser "consentido" cuando esta resfriado. – Pero así lo son todos en esta familia.

* * *

Las noches de patrullaje no eran nada más que detener bandas rivales, traficantes de drogas y los ya comunes villanos, solo otra noche o por lo menos habría terminado de no ser por Batwoman y su sentido del humor floreciente.

\- Nightwing un hombre de familia, ¿Y a quién tengo que agradecerle por este milagro? – la diversión y sorna perfectamente palpables en su tono de voz erizaron la piel del hombre en cuestión. No debía ser inteligente armar una discusión cuando estas saltando entre edificios con un garfio. – Vamos, hasta "Oracle" tiene la primicia porque cada vez que se lo pregunto termina riéndose por lo absurdo.

\- Este no es momento para tener conversaciones "casuales". – excuso con su mejor voz para casi parecer serio y molesto, cuando en realidad se avergonzaba, después de todo, terminar como la burla de su familia y amigos por el nuevo rumbo de vida no era lo que esperaba, ¿Resultaba tan extraño que tuviera una pareja e hijo?

\- ¿Sacando tu Batman interno? – pregunto sagaz, aterrizando en una cornisa con su capa ondeando y esperando al otro. – Estuve un tiempo fuera del país y llegar para saber que finalmente estés casado, bien… no es algo por lo cual no tenga curiosidad. – explico tranquilamente con la comisura de sus labios levemente alzada hacia la derecha. Nightwing suspiro cansado, pasando una mano por detrás de su cabello, tan difícil era mantener una noche de patrullaje "normal" y volver antes del amanecer.

\- Ven a almorzar mañana.

\- ¿Una cita?, tan rápido y ya quieres engañar a tu esposa. – la sorpresa y horror pudieron apreciarse a pesar del antifaz, Batwoman rio a carcajadas apoyándose de su estómago para no tropezar. – Tranquilo, solo es una broma, a menos de que tu esposa sea de las que no perdonan un engaño.

\- … - el silencio de Nightwing fue suficiente para otra fuerte risa. El héroe tosió intentando recuperar el rumbo de la conversación. – Como decía, ven a almorzar, es más fácil si lo vez a que te lo diga.

\- Perfecto. No puedo esperar. – La diversión a penas mostrada en sus facciones le daba una mala señal a Nightwing, su día familiar no sería tan tranquilo ahora. Ella disparo el gancho y se balanceo al siguiente edificio seguida por Nightwing quien pensaba en algún plan para explicar la inesperada visita de mañana.

" _Aunque si tiene razón en algo… Damian va a matarme por esto._ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Viva el amor familiar.**

 **¿M-Preg?, ¿Omegaverse?**

 **OvO Ustedes deciden. Aunque igual genética, clonación, yo que sé. Todo se puede.**

 **¿Edad? La suficiente para tener un hijo, criarlo, estar casados y que Dick no muera por la Batprotección paternal de Bruce y Damian termine con los monjes de por vida.**

 **Adoro los momentos tiernos como este.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **See you!**

 **And… remember…**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**Me volvió la inspiración.**

 **OvO**

 **Los personajes son propiedad de DC Comics y sus correspondientes creadores.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER TWO: RICHARD JOHN GRAYSON - NIGHTWING - ; DAMIAN WAYNE - ROBIN -**

 **AND**

 **KATHERINE KANE - BATWOMAN -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Coloco la mamila en su boca siendo inmediatamente sostenido por él, dirigiendo sus ojos azules a su persona de vez en cuando. Sonrió levemente, tomo una pequeña toalla amarilla pasándola por su frente y cabello secando el sudor producido por el esfuerzo al tomar la leche. Un leve golpe en la puerta y sin que esperara respuesta esta se abrió, ignorando aquella intromisión.

\- Sabes… Alfred está muy metido en ese papel del abuelo primerizo, ¿Dejarías que te ayude? – las buenas intenciones de Richard resultaban obvias o eso suponía, ya que termino recibiendo un ceño fruncido casi listo para despellejarlo. Levanto ambas manos como barrera, demasiado temprano para una discusión. – Además no puedes hacer eructar a John con un brazo.

\- Gracias Grayson tus palabras son alentadoras – dejo la toalla y volvió a centrarse en alimentar a John – Si eso era todo puedes ir a bañarte, Pennyworth te dejo una muda de ropa. – Richard suspiro, masajeando su cuello, nada de gritos pero eligió ignorarlo.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, el sueño de una bella esposa dándole la bienvenida luego de una jornada de trabajo con sus niños jugando o haciendo la tarea no podía estar más alejado de esta realidad.

Porque uno su esposa no es "ella" pero si posee una belleza única, dos su "hijo" sigue siendo un bebé y tres "su no esposa" tiene heridas de una misión e indispuesto para ayudar en el trabajo de cuidar al pequeño John.

\- Damian ya hablamos sobre…

\- No necesito tu compasión Grayson. Metete al baño de una vez por todas, no puedes mostrarle a tu hijo una apariencia tan inmunda. – La ira en su tono de voz se apreció a la perfección junto a la tensión de resistir aumentar los decibeles pero si lo hacía podría terminar asustando a John y llamando la atención de los otros residentes de la casa.

Ladeo su rostro escondiéndolo mediante los largos mechones de cabello escondiendo su abatida expresión, sus intentos por animarlo fallaban nuevamente. Rodeo la cama hasta quedar a un lado de Damian depositando un suave beso en su cabello alejándose para sonreír a John que se detuvo de tomar la mamila centrándose en observar a su padre.

\- Cuando salga… hay algo que necesito... discutir contigo – termino, tomando la ropa colocada en la mesita al lado de la cama.

* * *

Levanto al infante dejándolo justo a la altura de su cara analizando cada una de sus facciones y constitución física, apreciando su sonrisa carente de dientes con movimientos de las manos hacia adelante intentando tocarla. No pudo evitar encontrarlo encantador, acomodándolo en sus brazos de forma que estuviera recostado.

El aura asesina y clima tenso podía cortarse con la mejor de las espadas o por lo menos era lo que Damian había intentado apenas ella entro a la residencia Wayne y encontrándolo con John en medio de la cocina intentando comer un poco de papilla. En un primer momento fue gracioso de tener la oportunidad de guardar en su mente la imagen del hijo de Bruce siendo un "niñero-tío" pero eso cambio en cuanto pregunto por la "madre" de John y con Alfred entrando para regañar a Damian de sacar a su hijo de la cuna sin informárselo primero.

El sonido de su carcajada casi se comparó con la del Joker pero sin el plan macabro y desquiciado.

\- Puedo entender que sea tuyo, Dick. Pero – Katherine paso la vista de John a Damian, alzando una de las comisuras de sus labios - ¿Cómo es que un bebé tan adorable es hijo de Damian?

\- Lárgate ahora Kane – respondió velozmente Damian. La mujer aumento la sonrisa, negando de un lado a otro – Grayson – entono cada silaba del apellido de su esposo como una señal de apoyo o bien última llamada para sacar a Batwoman antes de que su paciencia se terminara.

\- Dami, ¿Recuerdas que anoche quería hablar contigo? – el mencionado soltó un "TT", pensó que continuaría con sus vanos y ridículos esfuerzos de hacerle sentir mejor mientras esta de incapacidad por sus heridas por lo que decidió dormirse de una vez sin meter a John en su cuna – Además Katy es la única que no había conocido a John.

\- Nadie debía de conocerlo. – susurro por lo bajo Damian apretando en un puño su mano sana. Katherine encontraba la escena lo suficientemente irreal como para creer que se trataba de una bizarra broma o que estaba bajo el efecto de alguna especie de narcótico y sin embargo el bebé en sus brazos se movía inquieto o buscaba algo interesante en su atuendo.

\- Bien, finjamos que les creo. – dijo Katherine llamando la atención de los jóvenes padres. - ¿Dónde está la argolla de matrimonio? – soltó sin reparo, ganando un sonrojo de Richard y un… ¿leve sonroso de Damian?, eso era tan curioso como aterrador. El primero levanto la mano con su anillo y el otro saco una cadena con la pieza de metal colgando. Pestañeo incrédula unos cuantos segundos volviendo a reír. - ¡OH DIOS MIO!, Nightwing se casó con Robin – usar sus nombres códigos a plena luz del día era fuera del reglamento de héroes pero la forma en que Batwoman lo uso era suficiente como para que Damian olvidara el collarín y cabestrillo siendo detenido por un avergonzado Richard – ¿Esto puede ser más irónico? – y su contestación llego con Alfred quien le informo sobre el permiso de matrimonio dado por Batman faltando poco para fuera él quien obrara la misa. Se trató de una ceremonia muy pequeña dejando al ojo público casi fuera salvo algunos "particulares" invitados que no faltaron.

* * *

Con una frazada dispuesta sobre el pasto, Katherine cuidaba al pequeño John que se entretenía con sus juguetes y Titus cerca del infante dejándose acariciar por las regordetas manos de este y acercándole las sonajas o llaves de plástico que se encontraban fuera de su alcance.

Nuevamente analizo al hijo de Nightwing y Robin resistiendo otra buena frase para molestarlos apenas salieran de la mansión; físicamente es idéntico a Richard pero en momentos cuando se molesta o él mismo intenta tomar los juguetes más alejados sin ayuda de Titus o la suya le recuerda a Damian con su actitud independiente y altanera.

\- Extraño pero no inesperado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Honestamente solo quería hacer un One-Shot donde Damian y Dick tuvieron un hijo o que se encontraban con el bebé y todos felices y contentos pero cuando comencé tomo otra forma, rumbo y posibilidad de final.**

 **No prometo que será una historia continua o de muchos capítulos solo algunas ligeras actualizaciones de las cuales ya están potenciales ideas.**

 **Por tanto voy a tomármelo con calma y disfrutar de esta fascinante creación.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y si has llegado hasta aquí igualmente gracias.**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima.**

 **And… remember…**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.


	3. CHAPTER THREE

**¡Hola y bienvenidos!**

 **Prosiguiendo con este mini proyecto de historias al ¿azar?**

 **¡Muy probablemente!**

 **Gracias por su preferencia y agradables comentarios, ya que son el nutriente que mantiene vivo el trabajo de cualquiera dedicado a la escritura.**

 **Además es la única forma de pago que recibo XDD, jajajaja.**

 **Los personajes son propiedad de DC Comics y sus correspondientes creadores.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER THREE: BATFAMILY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ideas y planes brillantes hoy no eran su fuerte.

\- ¡DAMIAN, ABRE! – golpeo con insistencia sus nudillos contra la puerta de madera.

Hace una semana que Kate los visito conociendo a la más adorable adquisición de la familia, el pequeño Jonathan compartiendo características físicas con Richard y de personalidad con Damian resultando en un bebé único.

Por su capacidad de convertir al héroe Nightwing en un padre responsable procurando regresar poco antes del amanecer, reduciendo la cantidad de heridas y sangre en su traje; e incluso buscar empleo para proveer con los objetos básicos de un bebé, importando poco que Alfred le recordaba como innecesario y Bruce de paso obsequiándole una tarjeta con crédito ilimitado, ser "abuelo" suavizo al caballero de la noche.

Y Damian, retirado por sus actividades nocturnas de Robin, se mostraba menos agresivo a recibir su tratamiento médico y limitar el movimiento, procurando tener a John cerca en todo momento. Las burlas de Jason ante volverse una madre gallina resonaban apenas llegaba a la Mansión e ingresaba a la cocina o salón principal, siempre teniendo una increíble precisión de encontrarle mimando o alimentando a John.

Una pequeña luz, resplandeciendo en la infinita oscuridad.

\- ¡DAMIAN! – insistió Richard, esperando no despertar a Alfred. Finalmente consiguió una noche sin patrullaje y dormir junto a su marido, pero todo término con él fuera de SU habitación rogando por entrar. – Little D, ¡esto es un enojo injustificado! – seguía golpe tras golpe, mirando por el oscuro pasillo que ninguna pequeña iluminación sobresaliera.

Suspiro desganado, subiendo la fuerza de sus golpes para que resonaran con mayor decisión, fueron demasiadas dificultades con Bruce para convencerlo de quedarse con John, además de explicar porque era buena idea que luego de casarse Damian y él tenían pleno derecho a dormir juntos.

Su muerte a manos de Batman comenzaba a ser una probabilidad mayor que el Joker. Y todo eso, por su hijo y Damian, por ellos iría hasta el fin del mundo si fuera preciso. Incluso denigrarse tocando la puerta de aquella confortable recamara, otorgada por Bruce – y dispuesta estratégicamente para siempre escucharlos – deteniendo su puño a milímetros, escucho el seguro siendo retirado, la puerta fue entre abierta viendo solo parte del rostro fruncido de Damian.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

\- No – respondió cortante, manteniendo un ligero tono de voz. – Vete a otro lado Grayson.

\- Damian – con una mano en su cintura, peino sus cabellos con la otra. Miro al de ojos jade y sonrió de lado. – Te amo, enserio lo hago, pero cariño, mañana tengo que ir a trabajar.

\- ¿Y eso me importa, Grayson? - un uso constante de su apellido con gruñidos en su tono de voz, elimino la negociación casual de pareja primeriza. Entrar por la fuerza aprovechando esa pequeña abertura sería un juego de niños, pero con Damian aun herido, provocaría aumentar su furia y cambiarse a la habitación de invitados, prohibiéndole ver a John. – Largo. – aprovechando la distracción de Richard, comenzó a cerrar nuevamente, pero el de ojos azules reacciono colocando su palma y ejerciendo presión. Richard le ofreció una sonrisa burlona a Damian.

\- No me moveré de aquí hasta que me dejes entrar. – Supone que todos los matrimonios tienen problemas de habitación cuando una de las dos partes o ambas no desean avivar las llamas de su deseo, incluso por cosas tan simples como dejar la pasta de dientes abierta o los calzoncillos colgados de las llaves de la regadera, ese tipo de cosas era las que imaginaba luego del "Si, acepto", en cambio, sus discusiones son por darle la victoria fácil cuando están entrenando o disminuir las horas de patrullaje juntos. Ahora es prohibirle entrar a su habitación, acostarse en su cama y ver a su hijo, ¿Por qué?, ni él sabia porque, solo fue por un vaso de agua a petición de Damian y al regresar descubrió la puerta cerrada completamente. – Y me expliques que está molestándote.

\- … - Damian apretó sus labios en una tensa línea, remarcando el ceño fruncido. La comunicación entre ambos ha tenido más de una dificultad desde el preciso momento en que se conocieron, mejorando ligeramente con el paso del tiempo y la confianza; pero con el cambio de estatus en su relación ¿Por qué vuelven al punto de partida? - ¿Crees que mi capacidad de cuidar de John es insuficiente? – hablo el de ojos jade, dejando la puerta a libre acceso de Richard. Pestañeo sorprendido por la inesperada pregunta de Damian, además de ese ligero tono suave.

Ambos conocen el arte de la pelea con y sin armas, gran agilidad, inteligencia para sobre salir de situaciones desesperadas y con un enorme arsenal de armamento guardado debajo de la casa de quien es su padre y suegro – eso ultimo resultaba más bizarro al decirlo –. Y con todo ello, de algo estaba seguro, ninguno sobreviviría a cuidar a John sino fuera por Alfred.

\- No, Dami. – puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros, acariciándoles suavemente – Tu, eres un excelente padre, mejor de lo que puede ser para mí. – Richard se masajeó el cuello. – Ni siquiera pude cambiarle el pañal sin desmayarme. – Damian relajo su expresión facial, satisfecho con la respuesta de Richard. Beso la frente de Damian, obteniendo un sonrojo esparcido por las orejas de su pareja. Hermosos beneficios de estar casados, pensó Richard. Confiado en que ya se había resuelto su riña marital, ingreso al cuarto, cerrando detrás suyo la puerta, abrazando por los hombros a Damian y dirigiéndose a su cama.

\- Richard.

\- ¿Si? – dejo la colcha a medio quitar, esperando por lo que Damian tuviera para decir. – Damian.

\- Gracias. Descansa. – fue a su lado de la cama, recostándose y teniendo cuidado con su brazo. Richard le siguió, girando para poder verle. – Duérmete antes de que me arrepienta en dejarte entrar.

\- También te amo. Buenas noches.

* * *

 _Espero a que Richard regresara con el vaso de agua y tomar la última de sus pastillas, el teléfono de su esposo brillo, tomándolo para ver quién podía mandarle mensajes a esta hora, teniendo en cuenta su descanso para actividades de vigilancia._

* * *

 _ **De:**_ _Babs_

 _ **Para:**_ _Dick_

 _No tengo problema en cuidar al pequeño John. ^v^_

 _Incluso Cassandra vendrá para ayudar._

 _Le emociona volver a verlo. (Aunque no lo creas, XD)_

 _Además eso le dará un descanso a Damian,_

 _debe ser difícil para él hacerse cargo de un bebé._

 _Buenas noches, Dick._

 _Posdata: Envíame un mensaje cuando estén cerca_

 _necesito preparar todo para su llegada._

 _ **Enviado:**_ _11:43 P.M._

* * *

 _El aparato resbalo de su mano terminando bajo la cama. Un leve ronquido proveniente de la cuna de John cerca de su cama permitió salir de su consternación, ¿Grayson consideraba insuficiente su papel como padre desempeñado hasta ahora?_

 _¿Qué podrían hacer mejor esas dos mujeres?_

 _Los pasos de Richard resonaban por el pasillo, seguro de su elección, puso el seguro a la puerta. Si tanto necesitaba de Gordon, podía ir a dormir con ella._

* * *

\- Richard.

\- ¿Hm? – movió la cabeza sobre su almohada, entre abriendo un ojo. - ¿No puedes dormir?

\- … - giro el rostro al lado contrario, Richard bostezo, acercándose a Damian hasta poner un brazo sobre su estómago, teniendo extra cuidado con el cabestrillo, de su lado derecho. Beso su mejilla para acariciarla con la punta de su nariz.

\- Duerme, Little D, yo te voy a cuidar, a los dos, siempre.

\- R-richard… y-yo…

\- Lo se cariño, lo sé.

Ambos aún tenían mucho que aprender, ser una pareja casada y padres con un bebé por criar, pero ambos conseguirán resolverlo de una forma u otra, juntos.

* * *

 **De:** Dick

 **Para:** Babs

¡Buenos días Babs! ^w^

U.u Lamento no haberte respondido ayer.

Ya sabes, soy un hombre casado U/U.

Gracias por aceptar cuidar a John, pero,

voy a pasar una tarde en familia.

¿Podemos reprogramarlo para otra ocasión?

Y discúlpame con Cass. UvU, a John también

le encanta jugar con ella, enserio, perdón.

~~Nos vemos, Babs. ~~

 **Enviado:** 10:47 A.M.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **¿Qué otras sorpresas aguardan para estos padres inexpertos?**

 **¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

 **Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
